


Be Gentle

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Hint at Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: A short ficlet for a request about Rob’s floppy hair.





	Be Gentle

“Where do you think you’re going?” You asked as you stepped into the living room, watching while Rob slipped on his shoes. He was looking rather sexy today; glasses perched atop his nose, those curls wild and soft.

“I already told you, I have an appointment today.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, “And I already told you not to do it.”

“Y/N,” he chuckled, “I have to. This is getting out of control.”

“You cut that hair and I’ll never speak to you ever again,” you replied. You crossed your arms while you watched him and he glanced up at you with a smile.

“Come on, even you know I’m due for a haircut.”

“I don’t want you to cut it,” you said with a frown.

“After last nights concert, I need one. All I did was push hair out of my face and it’s annoying.”

“Well, I could do it for you.”

He stood up, making his way toward you as he wrapped his arms around you. You reached up, running your fingers through his hair, enjoying how soft it was in your hands. He was right, it had gotten a bit long; but there was no way you would ever deny how much you loved it. You pushed an errant curl from his forehead, giggling as it fell back into place after you did so.

“See,” he began, “even you can’t control the hair.”

“Fine,” you sighed as you continued to card your fingers through his curls, “but what am I going to hold onto when we’re making love?”

You grasped onto his hair, giving it a soft tug. He moaned softly and you grinned. You knew that a little hair tugging was a turn on for him.

“Fair enough,” he whispered, “I’m still gonna cut it though.”

You pouted, trying your best to make him feel a little bad about the fact he was going to get rid of the floppy hair.

“But…” he trailed off for a moment, looking at you as if he had an idea, “I’ve got a little time. Maybe we can go to the bedroom and I can let you have one more moment with it.”

A large smile spread across your face. “Really?”

“Yeah, just be gentle with me. My head still hurts from last night.”

* * *


End file.
